Three Hearts
by hannnarivers
Summary: Hanna's heart hammered in her chest as she watched Caleb sitting on the couch, completely unaware that their lives were about to change forever. She was going to give him the news that he wanted to hear, the news that would finally complete them in a way that both of them had always dreamed of, but had never known. 7B Haleb, oneshot.


**So… this is kinda the third 7B oneshot that I've written. I can't help it, I'm literally in love with the thought of 7B Haleb even though they technically don't exist yet. Oops.**

 **Anyway, this fic is something that I've been thinking about ever since we got some behind the scenes snaps and pictures from 7x20 that showed Tyler/Caleb sitting on a couch watching a cooking show, and Ashley/Hanna in pyjamas. It's been described as a 'beautiful scene', and they were both wearing wedding rings and… my mind just ran.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Three Hearts

* * *

Hanna closed her eyes as she took a shaky breath in through her nose. It was the third in a series of shaky breaths that she had thought would prepare her for what she was about to do – she was wrong.

She'd had a strange feeling about this for the last week, about the possibility that she could be pregnant. And when, earlier that day, she'd felt physically sick at the thought of her favourite ice cream, she knew that something was definitely out of kilter. The journey to the store to buy the pregnancy tests had been brisk but lonely, felt strange without the comforting warmth of Caleb's hand in hers. But she wasn't going to tell him, not yet, not until she was sure.

They'd talked about having children before; as a distant dream when they'd first fallen in love at sixteen years old, as a plan for the future when they were living together in New York, and as a very real possibility since they'd gotten married just under six months ago. But this was unexpected, because even though Caleb and Hanna wanted children more than anything in the world, they weren't going to start trying until they'd been married for a year.

As it turned out, 'trying' was apparently an unnecessary part of the process for them. Everyone slips up sometimes, right?

Hanna hadn't thought anything of it at the time. But when she'd started to feel a little sluggish and queasy and her next had period ceased to exist, memories of that night had come flooding back into her mind and the realisation had hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was pregnant.

And so she'd practically run to the closest convenience store – still in her pyjamas with a floor-length coat done up over the top – whilst Caleb was out buying a new something-or-other for his computer, grabbed the first three pregnancy tests that she had seen, and proceeded to lock herself in the bathroom back at home, in their apartment. That's where she was now; butterflies in her stomach as she sat hunched on the floor in front of the bath, two pregnancy tests by her feet and one sitting, waiting, in her left palm.

Her future was, quite literally, in her hands.

"Come on Hanna." She was trying her best, but no amount of self-encouragement seemed to be calming her nerves. Taking one last shaky breath in, she pushed herself up and off of the floor, ripping the pregnancy test box open before she could give herself another reason to wait for any longer. "You can do this, it's just one test."

As she sat on the toilet, doing what she needed to do after finally convincing herself that peeing on the stick was necessary, Hanna heard the front door to their apartment slam shut. Caleb was home.

"Han?" He shouted in search of her – she was usually sprawled out on the couch working on her sketches or watching some trashy TV when they had no plans on a Saturday, and by the tone of his voice, her absence had unsettled him a little.

"In here!" She called back to him, making a conscious effort to steady her voice.

The sound of Caleb's footsteps became louder as he approached the bathroom door, "You okay?" He asked, seemingly very concerned, "Still feeling sick like you were this morning?"

"I'm fine," Hanna hummed, nonchalantly, "Just peeing."

Caleb let out a short laugh, "Ah, sorry," He chuckled, the sound of his footsteps this time fading away as he strolled back into the living room.

Well, Hanna hadn't been lying, she _was_ peeing after all. She'd just 'accidentally' left out the part about the pregnancy test.

When she heard the sound of the TV turning on, and so was sure that Caleb was no longer anywhere near the bathroom door, she stood up and shook the test off before placing it on the sink. _Three minutes, you just have to wait three minutes and then you'll know_ , she told herself as she pulled her skirt back into place. _And they're gonna be the longest three minutes of your life_.

If she was being honest, Hanna didn't really know why she was so nervous. The last few minutes had only proved to her once again how kind and considerate Caleb was, and how much he loved her. They both wanted a baby, she _knew_ that, and she was pretty sure that the fact that it could be happening six months before they had planned for it to wouldn't bother Caleb in the slightest. During the time in which she was pacing back and forth across the cold bathroom tiles as she waited for the test results, she came to the conclusion that the panic had arisen from the enormity of it all, the realisation that she might actually become a mother and that Caleb might actually become a father and that they might, at last, have a _family_.

 _Beep beep. Beep beep._

That was the timer she'd set on her phone to signify that the three minutes was up.

It was now or never.

She approached the sink, eyes squeezed shut, far too scared to take a peek at what lay in front of her. Then, conveniently, she remembered the other tests – she needed them just to make sure, plus they'd give her more time to gather up some courage. At least that's what she had told herself. She breathed a sigh of relief before turning away, and taking the other two tests in exactly the same way as she had the first.

Within the space of a couple of minutes, the two new pregnancy tests had been placed side by side on the sink – balanced rather precariously due to the fact that Hanna had positioned them there with her eyes closed – and a new timer had been set. These three minutes seemed to go by even slower than the first, though her thoughts were a little less angst-filled than they had been previously.

Hanna began to imagine what life would be like with a baby, and the excitement that would come with telling all of their friends and family that they were expecting; if the tests turned out to be positive, she and Caleb would always have a beautiful, physical representation of their love in the form of a baby, a child, a human being that they had created together. Nothing in the world made Hanna happier than the knowledge that this was all becoming a very real possibility.

When the timer started beeping for the second time that afternoon, Hanna found that she wasn't quite as nervous as she had been the first time around. She knew that, whatever the results may be, Caleb would always support her and be there for her, and that, even if it wasn't in nine months' time, someday they would bring a beautiful baby into the world.

This was it.

Hanna approached the sink once more, her eyes closed and her hands trembling with anticipation. She reached out in search of one of the tests, flinching when she nudged one a little too far and it fell to the floor with a clatter. "Shit," She mumbled to herself, although her clumsiness had lightened her mood a little. Finally grasping one of the white sticks in her hand, she turned it in her palm until she could feel that it was facing upwards, and stroked her thumb across the little oval-shaped screen that would tell her whether or not she was going to have a baby. It was kind of crazy to think that her whole future was right there in front of her, and that all she had to do was open her eyes.

So that's what she did.

Two lines.

Pregnant.

The test was telling her that she was pregnant.

Hanna brought her free hand to her mouth as she choked out a sob, all of a sudden finding it a little more difficult to breath. _She was pregnant_. Her face broke out into a wide grin at the realisation. And then she remembered the other two tests; in complete contrast to the way in which she had looked at the first, she grabbed the second test from the sink and held it out in front of her face without a second thought. _Pregnant._ She got down on her hands and knees and searched with shaky fingers to find the one that had fallen. _Pregnant_.

There she was again, sitting on the bathroom floor, back against the bath, two pregnancy tests laid out in front of her and one in the palm of her hand. But this time, she knew. She knew that she was pregnant. That she and Caleb were going to have a baby.

Caleb.

She needed to tell Caleb.

Her mind began to race at the speed of light, full of ideas about how she could tell her husband; she could run out there with a big grin spread across her face and tell him straight away, she could wait and do something really extravagant like buy a cake with a baby on it or something, or she could…

"Han?"

Hanna jumped at the sound of Caleb's voice. "Yeah?" Her voice came out a little groggy; that's when she noticed the tears that were running down her now-damp cheeks. She quickly swiped one away with the pad of her thumb, smiling to herself.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Caleb replied, sounding even more concerned than he had before, "You've been in there for a really long time."

"I'm fine," Hanna confirmed, "I'll be one second, you just go back in there."

Caleb sighed, "Ok," He huffed, though he didn't sound at all convinced.

Hanna bit her bottom lip, finding it increasingly difficult to stop a huge grin from spreading right across her face. She stood up, shoving all three pregnancy tests into the pocket of her silk robe before she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw nothing but hope and anticipation and excitement in her own eyes, and that's when she knew that she was about to experience a feeling like no other, a moment that she would remember forever.

Hanna gulped as she unlocked the door, pulling it open slowly before she walked calmly to where Caleb was sitting with his feet up on the couch in their living room. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she could feel it in her throat, in her arms and her legs and her toes and in every part of her being.

Caleb turned his head towards her as he heard her approaching, giving her a gentle smile. "Want to come and watch this with me?" He offered, patting the couch in between his legs to signify that Hanna should sit there.

Hanna nodded, reciprocating his smile as she perched in front of him and leaned back onto his chest, Caleb immediately wrapping his arms around her waist. For the first time since she'd entered the room, she looked up at the TV and took note of what Caleb was watching. "Since when did you like cooking shows?" She chuckled, turning her head to raise a questioning eyebrow at her husband.

Caleb laughed, reaching his hand out to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before she turned back around. "I don't," He confirmed, "But I was so worried about what was taking you so long to 'pee' that I didn't have time to think about changing the channel."

"Oh," Hanna nodded in understanding, smiling to herself, glad that Caleb couldn't see her tell-tale expression thanks to their position on the couch. "Well, there was no need to be worried."

Caleb pulled Hanna tighter against his chest as he pressed a long kiss to the top of her head, "I can't help but worry about you," He mumbled against her hair, "I love you too much, I just want you to be happy."

Hanna felt overcome by emotion at his words, and a stray tear made its way down her cheek. "I am happy," She choked out, her voice noticeably wobbly, "I'm so happy." She slid her hands from their position on Caleb's legs to join with his hands around her stomach, where their baby, the baby that he didn't even know about yet, was growing.

Hanna knew that Caleb could sense her shift in emotion when he began to press kisses to the side of her face, before nuzzling his nose into her neck. "I love you," He murmured against her skin, "And you know that if there is something wrong, you can tell me."

"I know that," Hanna sighed contentedly, "And I actually do have something to tell you." She felt Caleb's body tense up immediately at her words. "It's nothing bad," She confirmed, prompting him to return to his previous, relaxed state, "Close your eyes," She instructed him, turning to meet his gaze and giving him a little nod of encouragement.

Caleb's eyebrows were knotted in confusion, but he complied with her wishes despite his doubts, shutting his eyes as Hanna turned back around and settled against his chest once more. She reached out for the remote and muted the TV before fumbling around in her pocket for one of the pregnancy tests.

"Ok," She began, moving her free hand to sit on top of Caleb's hands, which were still resting on her stomach, "Hold your hand open." She encouraged his fingers to disentangle themselves from each other until his left hand was facing palm up, right in front of her eyes. She turned her head quickly, just to check that his eyes were still closed – they were, and so she curled her fingers into a tight fist around the test, before placing her hand in his.

All that she needed to do now was drop the test into his palm, and she was sure that he would know.

Slowly but surely, she uncurled her fingers one by one until the white stick fell onto Caleb's hand. She flattened her palm out on top of it for a second, before she gathered up the courage to move her hand away completely and let Caleb curl his own fingers around the test.

"Keep your eyes closed," She whispered, "But try and guess what it is."

She swallowed nervously before shifting slightly, throwing her right arm around Caleb's shoulders so that she could turn to the side and see both his face and his hands simultaneously. He looked completely clueless; Hanna actually found it kind of cute.

"A pen?" He guessed, "Some sort of makeup brush?"

Hanna laughed against him – at least this was making her a little less nervous, "Nope, try again," She chuckled.

Caleb sighed, "Can I please use both hands?" He tried.

"Go ahead."

Hanna watched as Caleb brought his right hand to meet the other; her heart started hammering in her chest once more as his thumbs began to stroke up and down the length of the plastic stick, eventually landing on the small oval screen. And then his confused expression dropped, and his mouth fell open a little, and that's when Hanna knew that he'd realised.

"Is it a pregnancy test?" He whispered, so quietly that Hanna questioned whether or not she'd imagined it. His lips curled up into a gentle smile when he received no reply, "It is, isn't it?"

Hanna couldn't help it when another tear slid down her cheek at the hopeful look on her husband's face – how could she ever have been nervous about doing this? "Open your eyes," She whispered up against his ear, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

Caleb's eyes drifted open slowly, tracing over Hanna's features for a brief moment before they landed on the object in his hands. He let out a short chuckle when he realised that he'd been right, and even though he was pretty sure that he knew what the results would be, he held the test up in front of his eyes to see what the little oval-shaped screen said.

Two lines.

Pregnant.

"You're pregnant," He breathed out in disbelief, his eyes beginning to glisten with tears as he turned his head to face Hanna, "You're pregnant."

Hanna couldn't hold back her tears anymore as they began to stream down both sides of her face, "Yeah," She choked out, "We're having a baby."

At the sight of his wife's tear-filled eyes, and the huge, uncontrollable smile that stretched between her cheeks, Caleb couldn't help but start to get emotional too. "Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief, his voice wobbly, "I'm gonna be a dad?"

Hanna reached out to wipe a tear that had fallen down his face without him realising, "Yeah," She confirmed, her voice full of sentiment, "You're gonna be a dad."

Caleb couldn't take it anymore; he threw both of his arms around Hanna and brought her in for the tightest hug that he could possibly muster, her face buried in his neck as her tears wet his skin, and his tears trailed down his cheeks to where his lips were pressing kisses to the top of her head. Both of them were shaking a little, a result of their tears and their laughter, small sniffles and whispers of 'I can't believe this is actually happening' coming to light every once in a while.

Eventually, Caleb brought his hands up to Hanna's cheeks, letting the pregnancy test fall onto the couch. He pressed a series of long, warm kisses to her lips, their faces so close that he could feel every tear that escaped her blue eyes. She hummed contentedly at the contact, drawing the kisses out as much as she possibly could, never wanting the moment to end.

It was perfect.

Caleb took a shaky breath in as their lips finally parted, keeping his forehead gently pressed against Hanna's. "Congratulations baby," He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

Hanna smiled at his words, "Congratulations to you too," She giggled back, "I can't believe we're gonna be parents."

"Me either," Caleb shook his head as he chuckled, still half in shock, "Come up here." He offered Hanna his hand after noticing that she was in somewhat of an awkward position on his chest; after pressing one final kiss to his lips, she accepted it, moving to straddle his lap with her legs on either side of his waist.

Hanna reached her hands up to cup Caleb's cheeks, stroking her thumbs gently across his jawline as she smiled at him, still in a daze. His hands moved to her flat stomach, gently pushing up the material of her grey pyjama top until they could rest on the smooth skin beneath. "I can't believe our baby's in here," He whispered, looking down to where his palms were sliding across the expanse of her stomach, "You're carrying our baby."

"Yeah," Hanna choked out, nodding as she looked down too, "It's pretty amazing."

"I think you're pretty amazing," He murmured in reply, still gazing down at their now joined hands, "I'm so lucky that I get to do this with you."

"Stop, or I'll start crying again," Hanna told him, though she was giggling despite her words of warning. Caleb looked up at her with eyes full of nothing but love as she reached into the pocket of her robe, pulling out the other two pregnancy tests. "I took three of them, just to make sure," She explained, handing the second and third tests over to him.

Caleb nodded in understanding, "They're all positive," He commented, his bright smile returning to his face.

"They're all positive," She repeated back at him.

He trailed his tongue over his bottom lip, seemingly deep in thought, "This is actually happening."

Hanna nodded slowly, "Yeah," She whispered, her hands dropping from his face, "You're not mad that it's earlier than we'd-"

"Hanna," Caleb cut her off, "No, never, not in a million years." He reached up to trail his thumb gently across her cheek, "I couldn't be happier about this."

"Even though we haven't saved up as much as we wanted to?" She asked, her hands fumbling around nervously in her lap.

"We'll figure something out," He assured her, "Plus I couldn't be mad about it even if I wanted to, it kinda takes two people to make a baby," He laughed, lifting her chin up with his index finger, "And two to forget about the condom."

Hanna bit her bottom lip as she fought back a laugh, "Who knew that date night and wine could lead to you being a dad, hey?" She watched as Caleb reacted to her statement, his chest rising as he took a deep breath in and slowly began to nod his head. She knew exactly what he was thinking – he was doubting himself, doubting his ability to take care of a baby after the way that he'd been treated as a child. "Caleb," She started, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips in an attempt to bring him back to reality, "You're nothing like your father, you're gonna be an amazing dad."

He nodded, "I know," He confirmed, "I would never leave you, I- I don't ever want to lose you," He placed his hands back on Hanna's stomach, now directing his words at the baby, "Or you," He smiled.

"I know that too," Hanna whispered, stroking her fingers across the back of his hands as they rubbed gentle circles on her skin. "Can we just stay here all day?"

Caleb chuckled, "How about we stay here for another half hour, and then we go book a doctor's appointment?" He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss just above his hands, which were still resting on Hanna's stomach, "We need to get this little one confirmed."

"Sounds good to me," Hanna sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms around Caleb's back and resting her head on his shoulder as she brought him in for another hug, "Everything feels so perfect right now."

Caleb smiled as he returned her hug, nuzzling his nose into her hair, "It's our own wonderful version of perfect, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **Well, there it is! I want (need) to see this become a reality on the show SO badly that I would sacrifice a lot of things for it to happen – I guess I can only wait and hope that Marlene delivers the goods. Haleb need to have a baby... not that the show is going to go on for long enough for he/she to actually be born, but just IMAGINE them with a little newborn :(**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated, as always x**


End file.
